


the road is long, and i am tired

by thetimeisnow



Series: tumblr prompts [15]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, beginning of s6 i guess haha, im just so mad at this show i hate it bye, lol this is what would happen if this show was as realistic as everyone says it is, major spoilers for 5x12, prompt, wtf do i even tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 19:35:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3703179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetimeisnow/pseuds/thetimeisnow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another gunshot was heard.<br/>And then a scream.<br/>Five seconds later, Sammi rounded the corner, a smug look on her face. She waved at them with the gun in her hand. “Hello, Ian!” she shouted, “gotta run, police on my ass! See you later!"<br/>-<br/>or the one in which Sammi hits her target (end of 5x12).</p>
            </blockquote>





	the road is long, and i am tired

**Author's Note:**

> major character's death  
> in the end of 5x12, sammi is chasing someone with a gun  
> in this fic (based on a prompt) that /someone/ doesnt survive when she actually hits her target.  
> not beta'd.

 

 

  
Fiona smiled down at Ian, her eyes twitching in amusement.

“What did Mickey do?” She asked, hearing another gunshot, and then Mickey swearing loudly.

Ian shrugged, folding his arms together. “Tried to kill her, I think.”

“Nice”, Fiona nodded, “what were you two doing here in the first place?”

Ian shrugged again, hearing Mickey swear once more. “I- uh. I broke up with him?”

Fiona froze for a second, before staring down at him. “You serious?”

Ian nodded slowly, “yeah. I think so.”

“So you’re over? Just like that?”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” He needed her support, not her evil eye.

“After all you two been through, you dumping him? What, you don’t like him anymore?”

He turned his head away from Fiona, not wanting to meet her eyes, because that was the thing. Fuck, Ian would probably love Mickey until the day he died. Maybe even after that. Maybe he’d die with _Mickey Milkovich_ craved into his chest or something. But, love didn’t work if it was one sided.

“I love him”, Ian said, and his words were followed by two gun shots.

Fiona frowned deeply next to him, grabbing his shoulder so she could turn him back to her. “Then why the fuck did you break up with him?”

“He doesn’t love me.”

And Fiona fucking _laughed_. Right out, right in his face, before she realized what she was doing and stopped abruptly.

“Ian, that boy loves you more than beer and guns.”

A sad smile tugged on his lips, “no, Fiona. He loves the old me, but that person is gone. I’m not gonna be the same anymore, and he doesn’t love who I’ve become.”

“You’re serious?” she asked carefully.

“Yeah.” Ian stared down at his feet.

“I’m considering punching you in the face.”

Ian looked up, surprised. That wasn’t the reaction he’d hoped for. “What the-“

“Ian, what the hell? Are you fucking stupid? He’s done all he could to help you and even more, and you’re breaking up with him?”

“I told you- he doesn’t love me, alright? Like you’d know.”

Fiona sighed, flexing her fingers out like she had to calm down to not punch him in the face. Ian frowned.

Another gunshot was heard.

And then a scream.

Five seconds later, Sammi rounded the corner, a smug look on her face. She waved at them with the gun in her hand. “Hello, Ian!” she shouted, “gotta run, police on my ass! See you!”

The two siblings stared after her for a while, as she ran down the street with a police car with sirens on following her just behind.

“Did she shoot him?” Fiona asked, her voice genially surprised.

“Mickey”, Ian breathed out, “what-?”

 “Mickey!” Fiona shouted, like she expected a fucking answer, “you alright?”

When the answer – obviously – never came, she grabbed Ian’s arm in what seemed like panic, dragging Ian along with her. Half jogging, they rounded the same corner Sammi came from, and

Three police officers were down on their knees next to Mickey, who was lying on the ground. His leg was twitching, but that was all they could see. The rest of his body was covered by the officers.

“Mickey!” Fiona shouted again, letting go of Ian’s arm as she ran up to them, leaving Ian behind, “hey, let me through!”

The officers said something to her Ian couldn’t catch, but they let her through, and he watched as Fiona shook Mickey’s arm, placing one hand on his cheek, whispering something, before looking up, back at her brother again.

Ian didn’t move.

He was standing a few meters away, exactly where Fiona left him, staring down at the body on the ground.

Ian wasn’t sure if he himself was still breathing, because _that was Mickey._

The same Mickey he’d broken up with just a few minutes ago.

Fiona was staring at him now, panic spreading across her face. “Ian-“

Ian didn’t answer, he just took a careful step back, considering just turning around and leave.

“Ian, ambulance is on its way. Don’t run away from this.” She got up from the ground, and when she moved, Ian saw a glimpse of his face. Mickey’s eyes were wide open, and his lips slightly parted. His hair was in his face, covering most of his forehead, and then there was blood.

A lot of blood.

Even on Fiona’s hands as she walked towards him, slowly, hands out, like she was getting closed to a scared, abandoned puppy.

Ian took another step back.

Maybe he was that puppy after all.

“Ian”, Fiona repeated his name again, “breathe, okay? Here, let me…”

She grabbed both his shoulders at once, shaking him lightly. “You okay?”

“Is he dead?” Ian asked, even though he’d seen his eyes wide open just a moment ago.

“Not yet”, Fiona said, and that wasn’t what he wanted to hear at all.

“Fuck you”, Ian said, getting away from her grip, but just as he was about to turn around, his eyes met Mickey’s, and his stomach twisted.

And before he knew it, before he had any chance to really think it through, he was down on his knees next to Mickey, pushing away the police officers trying to do- fuck, _something_ to him.

He didn’t know what to do. His mind was empty, and Mickey’s eyes desperately trying to meet his, trying to make any contact, was too much for him to handle, so he just grabbed his arm and held on.

He held on with all he had left to live for and when the ambulance arrived, it took two officers to get Ian to let go, as they carried Mickey away, not even asking if he wanted to go with him.

Mickey probably didn’t want him to do that anyways.

So Ian just watched, his mind not processing what was happening. He watched as the ambulance took Mickey away, and he watched the police car come right after, with Sammi in the backseat, he watched them both disappear around the corner.

Ian just watched.

* * *

 

Mickey Milkovich died six hours later, with no one in the room but one nurse.

Mickey Milkovich died thinking he was alone in the world.

Maybe he was.

**Author's Note:**

> tbh i got the prompt and i just  
> oh well u can find me on  
> @catoledid  
> (main tumblr)  
> and @mickdickovich  
> (shameless tumblr)  
> if you wanna send me some lovely prompts, do it at the last mentioned.  
> thanks for the prompt!  
> love you.


End file.
